


Важность взаимопонимания

by ilera



Category: Give us a Break (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит между 3-ей и 4-ой сериями.





	Важность взаимопонимания

**Author's Note:**

> Микки внимательно следил за точно выверенными движениями Мориса. В такие моменты Мо преображался: взгляд сосредоточенный и колючий, уголки губ опущены вниз, вся поза выражает уверенность в своих силах. Такому палец в рот не клади. Микки поставил на него все выигранные вчера деньги, но практически не волновался — парень справлялся и с более опасными соперниками. Дела шли отлично, Морис закатил уже 37 шаров, осталось 5 — и они победили. Морис оглянулся и подмигнул Микки, прицелился: шар отскочил от стенки и... подкатил к лунке, не достав до нее пару сантиметров. Микки в удивлении остановил взгляд на зеленом сукне, потом, будто подброшенный невидимой силой, ринулся к Морису и схватил его за ворот рубашки. В поднятом шуме никто не обращал на них внимание — все поздравляли победителя.  
— Как?... Как? — гневно тряс Мориса Микки. — Такой легкий удар и ты не смог? В чем твоя проблема, парень?  
— Ты моя проблема! — Морис вырвался из хватки и повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
— Нет, ты объяснишь все прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Отлично, хочешь объяснений? Получай. Мне надоело, что ты относишься ко мне, как к вещи. Ты с помощью меня зарабатываешь большие деньги, а мои желания тебя не волнуют.  
— Тебе не хватает денег? Ты хочешь увеличить свою долю?  
— Мне не деньги нужны, дядя. Я хочу, чтобы ты считался с моим мнением и одаривал благосклонностью не только, когда тебе это выгодно.  
Микки нахмурился. Возможно, он не часто демонстрировал свою привязанность, но, черт возьми, не у всех же отсутствуют границы личного пространства. В конце концов, парень спас ему жизнь — он никогда об этом не забывал.  
— Я всегда блюду твои интересы, Мо. В один день ты проснешься знаменитым.  
— Фигня. Тебя заботят только деньги.  
— А чем, по-твоему, я плачу за квартиру и еду? — пошел в наступление Микки.  
— Платишь не ты.  
— Не важно. Что я хочу сказать, если бы мне так важны были деньги, я бы нашел способ получше их заработать вместо того, чтобы якшаться с упрямым мальчишкой.  
— Да? Назови хоть один такой способ.  
— Ну, я бы мог...  
— Законный.  
— Иногда ты просто выводишь меня из себя! — Микки вышел, громко хлопнув дверью, и присел, прислонясь к стене.   
Даже соседство помойки не заставило его отойти подальше — ссоры с Морисом всегда приводили его в растроенные чувства, выбивая из сил. Обычно он не мог понять, из-за чего Мо взъелся на него очередной раз. Вот и сейчас Микки выискивал в памяти что-то, что могло обидеть его чересчур обидчивого друга. От размышлений его отвлекло появление Мо.  
— Ты все время призываешь быть меня более серьезным, — тихо заговорил Морис. — Но когда я пытаюсь поговорить о чем-то важном для меня, ты уходишь от разговора. Для тебя это несерьезно, да?  
— Заткнись, Морис, прошу. Нам обоим нужно проспаться и прийти в себя.  
— Я лучше пропущу стаканчик джина с тоником.  
— Тебе еще рано.  
— Ну вот, опять это "нет", "нет", "нет". Ты мне ничего не разрешаешь, дядя.  
— Мы идем домой и точка. И не называй меня дядей.   
— Это всего лишь деньги, — примиряюще сказал Морис. — Мы заработаем еще.  
Микки вздохнул и закрыл лицо руками:  
— Это не "всего лишь деньги", мальчик. Я задолжал важным людям крупную сумму. От твоей победы зависело очень многое.  
— Ну... Извини... Мик, я же не знал. Послушай, давай пойдем домой и ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
Микки почувствовал, как Морис присел рядом и обнял его за плечи:  
— Мы можем занять у Тины.  
— Наверное, ты прав и меня волнуют только деньги, — произнес Микки.  
— И еще Тина.  
— Да, еще Тина.  
— И я.  
— Ты мне, как сын.  
— У тебя же никогда не было детей.  
— Ну, я предполагаю.  
— Ага.  
Моррис потянул Микки за руку:  
— Домой.  
Микки встал и автоматически отряхнул модное пальто от пыли.  
— Послушай, я не идиот, я все понимаю, — говорил Морис, таща Микки к машине. — Просто иногда мне хочется, чтобы ты сильнее выражал свою дружбу.  
— Постой, постой, так на самом деле ты не обижен?  
— Ну, немного.   
— И ты проиграл партию, чтобы задеть меня за живое?   
— Я просто хотел поговорить по душам.   
— Да уж, ты не размениваешься по мелочам.  
— Я же извинился, — надулся Морис.   
— И прекрати уже меня тащить, не инвалид — сам дойду.  
— Как скажешь, дядя, — ухмыльнулся Мо.  
— Морис, сколько раз тебе говорить?...  
Все еще пикируясь, они сели в машину. Все образуется, Микки был уверен. Хоть Мо и был упрямым мальчишкой, но он был его мальчишкой.


End file.
